Winry's Yaoi Problems
by Codebreaker22
Summary: Winry has some major yaoi problems. What if one day she uses two brothers to satisfy her needs using her engineering abilities to create a machine that can control someone's actions? Elricest! Al x Ed HELL YEAH


Winry's Yaoi Problems

A/N: This was fic was inspired from a doujinshi my friend made me read! Hope you like it and review please! I guess Im okay righting sex scenes I don't know. Tell what you guys think ok?

WARNING: YAOI, SHOTA, ELRICEST yada yada yada

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but I did in my dreams :)

...

There on a bed strapped down was a terrified Alphonse, naked as can be in Winry's downstairs basement. Across the bed was Edward scared and also naked, arms and legs tied to a wooden chair.

The lights were dimmed and the only light shining was the one over the trio's heads. "W-winry why are you doing this?!" Alphonse said struggling to loosen the ties on his wrists and ankles and failing miserably.

An evil laugh parted her lips running a shiver down the Elric brother's spine. She slowly approached Edward placing her hands on his shoulders earning a wince from the other. A pink tongue ran over the shell of his ear making him jump. "What the hell are you doing?!" Ed shouted trying to make eye contact with the crazy mechanic.

In one movement a swift finger was pointed in front of the Elric brothers. "You guys will satisfy my yaoi hunger!" She hollered proudly. Ed and Al exchanged glances then looked back at Winry like they just saw the devil wave at them from hell. Which it was.

One day the boys had finished the collection of books in their fathers study. So they decided to check in the attic for more books.

Due to that they found a book titled "YAOI" and read all of it, learning a couple things that little boys shouldn't have learned.

And look were they are now!

"Winry please let us go!" Alphonse begged still trying to shake the restraints off. All she did was reply with a sly grin and an evil chuckle. Getting up from behind Ed she walked into the darkness of the rear of the basement. Clangs of metal and shuffling could be heard. Sounds of stuff being moved and more shuffling making the Elric brothers listen and wait anxiously.

After waiting about 2 minutes Winry came back only this time holding a small flat square thing. "What's that?" Ed questioned getting more nervous as she came closer and closer. To him.

"Oh nothing~!" She practically sang, taking hold of Ed's shoulders once more letting him set his eyes on a slick chip like object. "Just be still okay?" She said with a hint of evil taking the chip out of his vision.

Suddenly, Ed felt something cold being pressed onto the back of his neck. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled trying to back away from the chip. "Didn't I say hold still?" She spat back taking hold of his shoulder once more but firmer.

Finally with one final tug she pressed the chip onto the surface of his skin sending a shockwave up his spine. "Ahhhh!" Ed yelled swinging his head back instantly making him hard.

By now Alphonse was shaking in fear from Ed's cry. "Brother!" Winry smirked slightly gazing between Edwards blushing panting form and Alphonse's worry driven face." Oh don't worry your brother is fine!" She said almost too reassuringly taking a remote control out of her pocket.

Holding the control between her arm and her torso she slowly untied Ed's restraints. After untying them she quickly grasped his wrist earning a groan in defeat from the blond.

With the flick of her finger she pushed the tiny lever on the control pad sending Edward's right arm swinging upwards out of her grasp. "What's happening my arms moving on its own?" The older Elric started panicking.

Her nimble yet strong fingers played with the buttons and levers making his limbs move side to side or up and down, his fingers wiggle, and even make his head pivot.

"This chip that I attached to your neck allows me to control all your movements just with a push of a button. You see this chip sends shockwaves down your spine leading them to the brain. Those shockwaves are commands from my remote, so when they enter your brain your body responds..." She pressed a button making him abruptly stand up emphasizing her point.

"I can even make you do this!" Pressing the buttons and pulling the levers she sent Ed's hand down his own body smoothly, finally making his own fingers squeeze his own penis.

"Ah!" The blond cried out a thin layer of sweat forming on his skin. She pressed another button making him loosen his fingers and left his hand to limp. Then, Ed started moving towards the bed, getting Al's attention. "Brother..."

Now Edward was on the bed on all fours crawling slowly toward the younger Elric. "I'm sorry Al..." And with that Edward had grasped Alphonse's cock stroking it slowly. He let out a cry at the sudden pleasure a rosy hue forming on his cheeks.

Slowly, Ed's thumb inched up to trace circles on the brunette's member receiving a moan, sending shivers down Ed's body and into his already hard groin. Pre-cum started forming at the tip trickling down slowly.

"Ah! Brother what's that?!" Al said looking at the clear whiteish sticky substance ooze out of his cock. The boys hand didn't stop pumping his brothers dick causing him to coat the "white stuff" all over his hand."Ahh Nii-San!"

"It's called 'Semen'" Winry's voice popped out of nowhere. The boys looked at Winry in astonishment totally forgetting she was there. Well, Edward tried to look but failed because he was still on remote control.

Suddenly Ed's head moved swiftly downwards and his mouth opened quickly engulfing all of Al's glory. "NII-SAAANN!" He screamed in ecstasy pulling at the restraints. A mop of golden hair bobbed up and down lapping his tongue around his brothers cock making more pre-cum flow from the tip. "Yeah Ed use your tongue!" Winry cheered with a nose bleed running down from her right nostril.

Al's breaths become uneven and his little chest heaved up and down in a erratic manner. "Brother...ah" Al moaned. "So-something's ahh s-something's—" Golden eyes looked at his younger brother not stopping his ministrations.

"Coming!" The younger Elric's semen was ejected into Edward's mouth making the other choke swallowing it all. His head backed away from Al's now limp cock. "Ewww it tastes weird!" Sticking out his tongue slightly.

"Awww Ed you ruined it that's not sexy at all, now you guys have to start all over." Winry whined from behind. Al and Ed stared at the girl in shock. "Again?!" The duo said at the same time. "Yes again..." Winry said taking hold of the remote control.

Pressing a lever and a button at the same time Ed had moved upward to his brothers nipple and began sucking on it while his hand pumped his brother. "Ahh! That feels weird!" Alphonse yelled grasping the restraints.

He then bit on it slightly causing the younger brother to arch his back and moan at the mixture pain and pleasure. His pink tongue trailed over the rosy nub healing the small sting with a sweet kiss.

Edward backed away from his brother with the control from Winry of course, and positioned his face were Al's entrance. "W-what are you gonna make him do?" The brunette stuttered feeling Edward's hot breath against his ass.

She smirked for the tenth time that day. "You'll see..." She pressed a button and pulled a joy stick to the left making Ed's pink tongue snake out. He slowly licked his brothers entrance. "Nghn!" Alphonse trembled under his brothers touch, shaking and flushed from the previous events.

On the spur of the moment Al felt a wet hot mass enter his but. The older Elric coated the walls of his insides with his salvia earning the most adorable sounds from Al.

Pulling out his tongue to much of Al's disappointment he slowly inched upwards so that both boys were eye level. In seconds they were in a hot kiss mouths entwined. Tongues battling for dominance, massaging one another. Exploring the warm caverns of one another.

Ed positioned his aching self at his brother's hole, slowly pushing in. Alphonse's arched his back letting out a cry of pure bliss. The pace he was pumping at was uneven and slow. But once they got into it the younger Elric had the ride of his life.

"Br-brother!" All you could hear in the room was the slapping of skin on skin. Both boys were slick with sweat, saliva, and pre-cum and their faces were flushed.

Suddenly, Edward brushed against his brother's prostate. "Ahhh❤!" Al screamed arching his back till his chest touched Ed's. "There hit it there again Nii-San!" He thrust in angling at the same spot again, this time hitting it dead on. "Ahhh!" With every thrust he'd always hit his brother in that exact same spot over and over.

Eyes were darkened with lust as the older Elric pounded continuously into his brother. "I feel something Al!" Ed said in between breaths. After a few seconds of moaning the other replied."Yeah me too it's that same feeling!"

Finally, after the last couple thrusts Alphonse came big time coming on both of the faces and chests. Feeling Al's walls contract around his dick he to soon came inside his brother filling him up.

He pulled his cock out of his brother and plopped his head down on his chest in exasperation. "That was some experience!" Ed laughed half cried into his brother's chest. Remembering that Al was tied up he loosened the ties freeing his brother.

"Wait where'd Winry go?!" Alphonse said looking around the empty room. Ed looked confused too until he climbed off the bed and realized where she was. On the floor with a double blood stream flowing from nose and her foot twitching with a major blush and a content dazed smile plastered on her face was Winry.

"I think we satisfied her Al...a little too much."

...

A/N: Review please!:3


End file.
